paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Callahan .44
High power and accuracy. Strong recoil |unlock = 71 |slot = 3 |price = $767,000 |mag = 6 |type = Double-action |wtype = 3 |max_ammo = 24 |rate_of_fire = 300 |reload_time = 2.52 seconds |damage = 95 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 3 |concealment = 24 |threat = 22 }} The Callahan .44 revolver is a secondary weapon obtainable in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Callahan .44 is unlocked later into the game, and can one-shot almost any regular enemy. Despite this, because of its small cylinder capacity, long reload time, high recoil and mediocre rate of fire, its usefulness in general is rather dubious, and is not recommended for use in most situations unless one is particularly adept with recoil management. When modded, the Callahan .44 can kill any regular enemy short of a GenSec Elite with a single body shot. Most special enemies can be killed with a single headshot. To further augment the Callahan's already impressive firepower, one should consider upgrading the pistol with a Flash Hider. The Callahan .44 takes approximately 2.52 seconds to reload, which is significantly slower than the tactical reload of any of the semi-automatic pistols (though it is slightly faster than the empty-chamber reload of the Deagle). This relatively long reload time, along with the small number of shots before needing to reload and its low rate of fire, makes it one of the less effective pistols when you need to quickly kill many enemies, despite its high per-shot damage. The Callahan .44, when upgraded with the Precision Barrel, has an accuracy of which is excellent for up to medium range. The Callahan .44's main advantage over its brethren is its sizable mod pool. Although it cannot equip a silencer, using the Ergo Grip and Snub Nose modifications, it can reach a concealment rating of , making a very effective sidearm for Plan B (Assault) when Plan A (Stealth) goes awry. The upgraded Callahan .44's good accuracy and power make it a reasonable backup for players with an inaccurate primary, such as an Enforcer packing an LMG or shotgun. Summary Pros: * High damage * Can be made into highly concealable holdout revolver * Very accurate, especially when modded * Sizable mod pool compared to other revolvers Cons: * Tied with the Bronco .44, Matever .357 and Peacemaker .45 for lowest capacity; no mods/skills can increase it * Slow(ish) reload * Limited max ammo * Vicious recoil * Cannot be suppressed or use gadgets, and requires the Gage Mod Courier DLC to use full optics * Only 1 Barrel Ext., and it needs the Gage Mod Courier to use Tips *Only shoot what you can kill, as the high recoil and slow rate of fire can leave you vulnerable should the target survive the initial shot. Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Extra= |-|Barrel= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 3 |concealment = -3 }} Achievements gangsters with the Callahan .44}} Trivia *The Callahan .44 is based on the Smith & Wesson Model 29, with certain modifications being borrowed from its later incarnations like the Ergo Grip and Modern Barrel being those of the Model 629 Competitor, and the Heavy Barrel being that of the Model 629 Stealth Hunter. *The weapon's name and associated achievements are references to Clint Eastwood's character inspector Harry Callahan (a.k.a. "Dirty Harry"), whose signature weapon is a Smith & Wesson Model 29 revolver. **The Made My Day achievement is a nod to one of Callahan's most memorable quotes ("Go ahead, make my day!"), and the required amount of kills to unlock it is the total kill count the character made with his Smith & Wesson Model 29. **The weapon's unlock level of 71 is a reference to the year the first film in the Dirty Harry series was released. *The reload animation for the Callahan's Akimbo variant is similar to what's already been done with other dual pistols: the player character flicks open both guns' cylinders and upends them to eject the spent cartridges (ejecting used magazines), holds both revolvers with their cylinders out in the right hand and reloads both with speed reloaders (loading both weapons with fresh ammunition), and then taking one into each hand and flicks the weapons closed (chambering the guns). Gallery Weapon previews= S&WM29.png|The default Callahan .44 S&WM29-Akimbo.png|Akimbo Callahan .44s |-|Mod previews= S&WM29-LB.png|The Callahan .44 with its Precision Barrel S&WM29-SB.png|The Callahan .44 with its Snub Nose S&WM29-ModernBarrel.png|The Callahan .44 with its Modern Barrel S&WM29-HeavyBarrel.png|The Callahan .44 with its Heavy Barrel S&WM29-ModernGrip.png|The Callahan .44 with its Ergo Grip Category:Blog posts